


Don't Wanna Fly

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BAMF Lydia Martin, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor Scott McCall, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Kira Yukimura, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Quidditch, Slytherin Stiles Stilinski, Smart Lydia, Witch Lydia, Witch Stiles Stilinski, hufflepuff jackson whittemore, ravenclaw allison argent, seeker allison, seeker stiles, slytherin Isaac lahey, slytherin caitlin, slytherin lydia martin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski, two sides of the same coin. There was not one of them without the other close behind. All either of them ever really needed was each other.</p><p>Short story about Lydia and Stiles at Hogwarts throughout the years. All relationships beside Stydia are minor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna Fly

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Taylor Swift's 'I'm only me when i'm with you' 
> 
> Like I said in the summary all relationships besides stydia are very minor.

Let it be known that Lydia Louise Martin is a very brilliant young witch. Many say she belonged in Ravenclaw but at the age of eleven there were only two things in this world that Lydia Martin cared for. The first and above all being his closest friend Stiles Stilinski and the second achieving perfection at the art of deception. The sorting hat was sat on her head for barely over a minute before finally yelling out ‘SLYTHERIN!’ It was the same when it came to Stiles except it was on his for half a minute. 

 

Later that night they admitted to each other under Stiles blanket that the hat had considered Ravenclaw for both of them. Lydia told Stiles she didn’t want to be anywhere he wasn’t before sneaking back to her own room. Stiles didn’t say it out loud but Lydia knew he felt the same.

 

Nobody would have ever really questioned their belonging in Ravenclaw, they were both beyond brilliant and they had a family history of being in Ravenclaw. Lydia’s grandmother and Stiles’ mom were in Ravenclaw when they were students. Even though they were both just as smart if not more than the Ravenclaws they just wouldn’t have been completely at home. Stiles was naturally bright without having to do anything, he picked up information at ease. He didn’t care too much about school work though and would have been an outcast in Ravenclaw most likely. Lydia used her intelligence to her advantage in learning how to deceive people. She was cunning and quick so much more Slytherin that Ravenclaw she didn’t even know why the hat took so long making up its mind about her. She would eventually stop trying to trick people but when she was eleven and a first year that’s half of what she cared about. 

 

They could have been Ravenclaws if they tried but they were more suited for Slytherin. They didn’t care much either way as long as they were together. It was very Hufflepuff of them.

 

\---

 

They had bonded when they were young over both being from a magical background. As children they knew nobody else like them so all they had was each other. Lydia’s grandmother was a pure-blood who had a child with another pure-blood out of wedlock and was pushed out of the pure-blood community. That child, Lydia’s mother, turned out to be a squib and she married a muggle-born before having Lydia. Stiles’ mother was a pure-blood who fell for a muggle and was disowned by her family when she married him. Lydia’s grandmother and Stiles’ mother became friends and often talked about the wizarding world as Lydia and Stiles played. Lydia and Stiles were half-bloods raised primarily amongst muggles would didn’t suit well with most pure-bloods. Even though the wizarding war was long over Slytherin was still basically the same though a little more accepting. It was changing slowly but it was primarily pure-bloods which made Lydia and Stiles outsiders but they didn’t care it just brought them closer to one another. 

 

\---

 

For their first several years at Hogwarts Lydia and Stiles remained at each other's side. Everything that came their way just brought them closer. When Stiles’ mom died in October of their first year Lydia held him as he cried and didn’t try to tell him everything would be alright because it wouldn’t. She just told him he was loved over and over again. When he told her he wanted to go home for a few weeks she went with him and they helped each other get caught back up on schoolwork once they got back. When Lydia’s grandmother died in second year Stiles helped her like she helped him. 

 

Their first bump in their friendship came third year when the small friendship Stiles had been building with Gryffindor Scott McCall became stronger. Lydia felt like she was going to be abandoned until Stiles introduced her to Scott’s Ravenclaw girlfriend, Allison Argent. Lydia and Allison became quick friends and before long the four had become a group. 

 

A few weeks after the formation of their little group Stiles brought his roommate Isaac Lahey with him to their pickup game of quidditch. After the game all of them were laughing and it was like Isaac was meant to be apart of their little group. 

 

\---

Fourth year both Stiles and Allison joined their quidditch teams as the seeker and enjoyed playing seeker games together. Scott and Allison broke up and got back together so often in fourth year it was hard to keep track. Lydia and Isaac even started a voting pool for when they would break up or get back together again. Stiles felt like spending more time with their other friends was weakening his friendship with Lydia so they dedicated tuesdays to be their day. They normally wouldn’t spend time with any of the others on tuesdays. Lydia and Stiles were not alone together anymore but they were still each other’s number one priority.

**Author's Note:**

> Highkey only put Caitlin in there instead of Malia is because my name is Caitlin.


End file.
